My invention relates to a method for processing the entrails of slaughtered poultry and to a device for treating the intestines of poultry.
In a known way of processing slaughtered poultry the entrails are either mechanically or not, removed from the body whereupon from the package consisting of gizzards, liver, heart, intestines crop and gullet, the liver and the gizzards are severed and the stomach is introduced by hand into a device provided with a chain conveyor for cutting open and washing the same.
This process is performed at a plurality of treatment stations through which the intestines pass.
Since it is increasingly difficult to attract personnel willing to perform this time consuming treatment, there is an urgent need for a method and a device by means of which these treatments can be mechanically performed. It is an object of the invention to provide such a method.